Determinations
by Written-Ideas
Summary: Botan was just going to her home in Ningenkai to rest from a long day of work..But she got problems coming her way.especially when Koenma receive a letter from,some demonPairings:HieiXBotan,YusukeXKeiko,KuramaXShizuru,KuwabaraXYukina,AyameXKoenma,HinaXOC


I'm trying a Yu Yu Hakusho story...It's about Botan...I'll give you the full summary now..but before that...i'll tell you why i picked Botan to be the main character...I wanted a girl to be the main character this time and...so..if i picked Keiko...i won't be able to do much since we all know her past is about school...while Yukina search for her brother,live in makai and now live with Genkai.Besides that,is Shizuru but..her past is taking care of her brother...so..i picked Botan because they never did say anything about her past...

Full Summary :  
Everyone is having a normal life until...Hiei got hurt and Botan healed him..Hiei then gave a letter to Koenma that was requested by a demon...Koenma read the letter and...let's just say everything is going to be out of control...

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho..only the story plot.

Chapter 1 : Botan's Decision.

* * *

Botan had just finished her work...  
She wanted to sleep but she was also hungry...so..she took a bath then cook dinner ...After that she got ready to sleep...Suddenly she heard a whimper...She ran outside... 

Outside,  
Botan:Hello??Anyone here?

Someone : ...

Botan suddenly spotted someone on the floor...and if you guess correctly it was...Hiei...

Botan:Hiei!!Are you ok??

Hiei:Baka o-onna...(He fainted)

Botan:Hiei!You look very beaten up...I better heal him!

She did her best to carry him into the house which includes her using her oar.

After she healed him..she suddenly fall asleep next to him..

The next morning,

Hiei:What the...where am i?

Botan:oh..you're awake..what did you do yesterday.?You were so beaten up yesterday.

Hiei:Hn.

Botan:Come on..I'll make breakfast...you staying to eat?

Hiei:I need you to bring me to the brat..

Botan :Oh...Ok!

After that and Breakfast,

Hiei find his own way to the brat's office.

Koenma's Office,

Koenma:Enter..

Hiei:Hn.

Koenma : What do you want here?

Hiei : I just need to deliver a letter from a demon yesterday.(handing the letter)

Koenma :Ok.now you may go...(Hiei left while Koenma open the letter to read it...but was distured by lots and lots of work)

After...let's say...6 hours...it was already 10 at night...

Koenma : Ah...now where is that letter from that demon who give it to Hiei...to hand it to me?Ah...here it is...(reading the paper)gasped...Oh no...BOTAN!!!

Botan:Yes

Koenma : CALL THE OTHERS INCLUDING THE GIRLS RIGHT NOW...AND ALSO HINAGESHI AND AYAME...

Botan:Yes sir..

And with that she went to call of them.

Botan went to..Yusuke first..

Botan:(Knock the door twice)Yusuke!(door opening and revealing Yusuke)

Yusuke:What is it Botan??It's late..

Botan:Koenma asked me to call all of you to go to his office now...and Yusuke..it's serious..Koenma asked for the girls to go to..meaning Keiko,Yukina,Shizuru,Ayame and Hinageshi...you go get Keiko,Kurama,Kuwabara and Shizuru..I'll get Hiei,Yukina,Ayame and Hinageshi..meet back there ok??

Yusuke:right...(yawn)I'll get to it...

Botan and Yusuke spilt up..Botan went to Genkai's temple to fetch Hiei and Yukina...

Botan:Hiei!Yukina-chan..!Open up!

Yukina:Botan-chan!What's wrong?!

Botan:Koenma called for all of us even Keiko and Shizuru...

Yukina:It must be important..!Lets go then..

Hiei:Hn...baka...

All of them went..there..and then Botan went to get Ayame and Hinageshi..After that,all of them are in Koenma's office waiting for him to speak..

Koenma:(clears throat)I called you all here because of a letter some demon gave to Hiei to give me...

Yusuke:What..?

'Koenma:Don't disturb me..when i am speaking..i am going to read the letter...since it's easier to explain...

Yusuke and Kuwabara: Sure...(sarcastic way)

Koenma:(holding the paper)Koenma,I assume you never noticed that i have been around watching your team...Team Urameshi.since they entered the tornament...you know the dark tornament..but i have an interesting sight that caught my eyes..someone in the group shall be mine..i will get what i want...do you know what i want?..well of course you don't..you must assume that i want that idiot Urameshi(Yusuke growing angry)or that...Jaganshi(Hiei's turn to be angry..)i want that ferry girl...what's her name...oh yeah..it's Botan(everyone eyes widened in shock..)

Koenma..i am sure you are wondering why i want Botan...right?Because you of all people know that each and every ferry girl have a special ability..that's why you divided your ferry girls into groups..that is..Fighting division and healing division...those who has the ability to heal,cook, and etc will be in the healing division like Botan,Ayame and Hinageshi..Ayame and Hinageshi has the ability to track others right?(the two said girls has their eyes widened)while those in the fighting division has the ability to hypnotize,sword trained and etc...but what caught my eyes is little Miss Botan..(A.N:Abit like Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice..you know..their alices..Hehe)

Now,Koenma..give Miss Botan read the other letter..(passing the letter to Botan)

Botan:Sir,must i read it out loud?

Koenma:Yes,Botan..

Botan:Ok ,sir...(holding the paper up to see)Botan,i know your secrets..(Botan's eyes widened and she gasp)You are in both divisions...you can not only just heal..but you can poison people also..am i right?...(everyone except Koenma look/stare at her)H-h-h..ow d-did h-he ...k-know??J-just w-who is h-he..??

Kuwabara:Hey..Botan..you ok?

Botan:I'm not s-sure..

Keiko,Shizuru and Yukina:Calm down,Botan..continue to read the letter please..we must know what or who he is..

Botan:You're right..(read the letter again)I want you to join me...Meaning..you will come here and train and serve here for me..if you don't..i'll kill those you love..starting with that Ice demon..Y-Yukina(Everyone grew angry and the girls gasp while Hiei alongside with Kuwabara could kill anyone now..)Come to this location place over here and also...no one must follow..my name is..Kin..Hideyoshi,Kin...Remember...you MUST come or else...you know what will happen...(Botan started crying...)

Yusuke:We should just kill him...now!!

Kurama:Calm down,Yusuke...We must think...okay..time to plan..

Botan:There's ..sniff.. no need for...sniff...a plan...i'll go there..no..sniff..worries..

Keiko:No!!!!Botan!!Don't be foolish!!That's just stupid..!!

Shizuru:Yes...you'll just be a fool if you do that..

Yukina:Yes!I don't care if i get killed..if it's for you,Botan!I'll do it!!

Koenma:No need for that..All of you will stay here..Ayame,Botan and Hinageshi..go get rooms ready for our guests...now..

The said three:Yes,sir!

After that,

Botan:These are your rooms..girls room is this one...while the guys is next to the girls and also it's connected but don't do foolish things..Good night!

Ayame and Hinageshi:Yes..good night too..

They left for their own rooms...

When everyone was a sleep..Botan sneek out and did something...after that..she packed her stuffs,wrote a letter that took her an hour to do...then she went to Makai on her oar so that none of her friends get hurt...She had decided..She's going to Hideyoshi,Kin...and that's her decision..

* * *

Done!How was it?!Good!?!Bad?!?OK?!  
Anyways...please review!!!XD 


End file.
